Legend of Zelda:Finding Navi
by Misss Mae
Summary: It deleted the part where he slurs his words? As so as the festival being held in his honor is over,he's off agian to find Navi. This time around his horse won't be his only companion. Where will he end up? Will Navi be found?
1. A Question

** I suppose I have to say I don't own any of The Legend of Zelda series and all that jazz, but I don't really know since this is my first story. Well, it's the first story I plan on completing, but that's errevalent. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews!(:**

P.S. I kind of had trouble writing the beginning. Maybe you guys will think it's good though.

A Question

It was a few days after Link had stopped the moon from tumbling and defeated Majora's mask. All of clock town was grateful for Link's heroism and decided to have a festival in Links honor. It was quite the festival too. Everything was vibrantly decorated. Neon streamers hung from everything. Constuction workers sat on their finished tower and threw confetti at everyone. The once before empty stalls were now filled with baked goods such as cakes, cupcakes, and cookies. There were even stalls with delicacies for the gorons, zoras, and dekuscrubs. Not to mention the games and discount milk. The Indigo Go even came to play their magnificent music. But Link sat on the steps and looked upon the celebration with bitter-sweetness. He was glad he saved Termina and delighted yet slightly embarrassed that a festival would be held in his honor, yet he was dismayed because after this festival he would have to move on, losing another fairy he became close to.

He watched Tatl and Tale circle around the Skull Kid

_Maybe now that he isn't possessed by the mask Tatl would come with me. _He sighed and shook the thought from his mind. Link knew it wouldn't be fair to ask the fairy to leave her brother after just being reunited. He continued to sit on the steps and watch the two fairies frolic among the townspeople. Romani happened to noticed Link's behavior.

_I wonder what has Grasshopper so worried_. She dashed through the crowd, knocking over quite a few dekuscrubs. Romina plopped down on the stairs with a cheerful, "Hello!" to Link. "What's the problem, Grasshopper?" Romina said with a broad smile.

Link, deep in thought, simply replied, "It's nothing."

Romina wasn't this buying. She gave a playful shove as she replied, _"Come on._ We fought ALIENS together! You can tell me what's on your mind. "Link, hoping the Indigo Go would drown out his words, sighed; he began to tell Romina the reason he came to Termina in the first place and about Tatl. "Aw, Link, you'll find Navi. I just know you will and maybe you should just ask Tatl to come with you. You never know what she'll say unless you try." She gave him a sympathetic smile and, taking him by surprise, a big hug. She then abruptly ran off becoming a blur in the crowd.

_Maybe she's right. I could explain to Tatl my problem. Plus I'd have to journey through here again to get back to Hyrule. Maybe Skull Kid would even let Tael come along now that the giants are here to play with him… _He gradually rose to his feet. "Tatl! Come're!" Tatl broke away from her brother and swiftly flew above the crowd to Link.

"Yes, Link?" Tatl said.

"Well, I was hopeing,"Link began to speak quickly slurring his words,"you'."

"What did you just say? I can't understand: you coma ind quand efu avi?

"I wanted you to come with me on my next adventure." He nervously stated. Tatl hovered in the air for a moment then suddenly flew to Skull Kid,who was dancing around in one of the giants' hands. Link watched as Tatl turned bright pink and flew back over.

"Well, Skull Kid said he should be fine until we get back from this _journey_. He also said… He'd be okay if i brought Tael!" Tatl exclaimed. Link chuckled at the thought of having the young restless fairy with him.

"Alright, we better prepare then, huh?" Link said smiling.

END OF CHAPTER!

Okay like I said in my top note I had some trouble with the begin chapter.

Give me some tips on how to make this better please?

I think it turned out rather well though. The 3rd chapter will probably be better than the next.

Bye!(:


	2. Skull Kid Knows

This chapter might be kind of boring too, but Link is just starting out. So, please bear with. (:

**Dawn struggled through the Knife Chamber's window. Link sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. This new adventure and another possibility of finding his friend excited him to the point where he almost left after the festival. Anju, kind and grateful for his help Kafai, was able to convince him to postpone leaving till tomorrow and offered him to a free stay in the Knife Chamber.****Walking out the door, Link shuddered at the thought of the breakfast she will have waiting for him downstairs. **

_**She means well I know, but, Nayru help me, her cooking is awful. That bottomless pit Bean Seller couldn't stomach this.**_** He chuckled at the thought as he headed down the stairs.**_** Actually, he would be the one person to ask Anju for seconds.**_

**At the same time, Skull Kid had awakened in a familiar spot, cuddled with his fairy friends. He arose and scuttled out of the tunnel he used to shelter from the rain so long ago. The air was crisp and rather warm for spring. Tael zipped passed Tatl and started flying around Skull Kids head.**

** Tael began speaking fast, "Are you sure you'll be okay? We don't have to leave ya know. If you need us we'll be glad to stay**," Tatl began turning pink and was on her way to red with agitation towards her brother. Lingering farther behind them, she tried to hold in her anger. She didn't want to hurt the Skull Kid's feelings but she wanted to go with Link _so_ bad. Skull Kid chuckled at the fairy's agitation. He'd been around Tatl and Tael to long not to know when Tatl was about to smack her brother. He sharply and suddenly turned startling Tael in to the grass.

"Don't cha worry, Tatl. I'm happy you two are going. You guys will have fun." Tatl knew she was going to miss the Skull Kid. "Besides, "he tossed something high into the blue sky and caught it on the tip of his finger," my four friends gave me a flute to call them whenever I was lonely and no. You can't play with it Tael." Skull Kid shoved it back into his pocket before Tael could protest and dashed off to the lone tree stump. The fairies looked over his back with curiosity as he added a new to picture to the ancient stump.

Link thanked Anju for letting him stay. She gave him a melancholy grin as she bent down to give him an affectionate hug. "Thank you again for helping _us_. Come back again. Your stay will always be welcome and free." Link thanked her once more and stepped out into the crisp morning air. Clock town was bustling with energy now that the moon was no longer a threat. Even Mutoh was more cheerful. Link jogged towards the nearest gate, eager to set off. Outside the east gate he thought, _"Finally, today my search continues"._ He pulled out his ocarina and studied it for a moment. What memories this small instrument held for him! He put it gently to his lips and Epona's Song rang out across Termina. _Clop. Clop. Clop. Neigh_. Link patted Epona then swung his leg around her. With a gentle nudge, Epona galloped off. They galloped past chuchus and the observatory, coming to a slow trot as they reached the tunnel.

Tael whispered urgently in Skull Kids ear, "He's here! Hurry and finish!" His hand became a blur as he added to the tree stump.

"Hah! Finished." Skull Kid triumphantly said to no one in particular; Tael sighed at how immature the pair was.

"Well," Link stated as he walked up," are you guys ready?" Skull Kid turned around with a broad grin on his face; he dashed forward. Inches away from Link's face he said, "Of course, but first I have some info for you aaaannnnddd something to show you. It shows are new friendship. He he." He leaped backwards onto the top of the stump and gave a rather dramatic bow. In the trunk was carved Link next to Skull Kid and the fairies.

Grinning Link said," Thanks. I'm glad I was added."

Skull Kid jumped down landing with a thud onto the grass. "Now for the info. My friends told me before they went back to their four corners that they've heard about your fairy. At least they think it's the same one. They here lots of tales and rumors from all over. They say a _large owl_ told them about a land at sea that's different than Termina or your birthplace. They have no fairies, zoras, or gorons. They _barely _have any dekuscrubs." Link listened intently, trying to soak in all of what he told. "This land has strange people. Strange things. There have been whispers carried by the wind of a fairy showing up there struggling to survive against a land that is foreign."

Link began to panic. His fairy could be hurt out there in that land. "We should get going now then." Link began walking back to Epona with Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael on his heels. He saddled on his horse and watched skull kid say goodbye. Tatl and Tael flew up to him excitedly and Link urged Epona into a steady trot.

"Make sure you come back!" Skull Kid called waving bye. Link turned to wave back.

"You bet I will!" With that Link rode off towards Great Bay

**Note***This picture (if it shows up on here) came from the Majora's Mask comic book. Also I know this chapter was kind of boring but the next one will be better. Promise!(:**


End file.
